Knight Ride: Revelations
by Decrosse
Summary: MultiCrossover besides the two mentioned. Takes place in the Knight Rider universe. A few years after 2008's Knight Rider. KARR discovers a plan requiring his use as bait for KI2T in turn to use as bait to lure KI3T for access to the Three Thousand's nano-technology, he would have refused except there is a slight problem. It is related to his driver. KARR now needs KITT's help. WIP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Of course I do NOT own any of the falling characters or franchises mentioned, each is Copyright their respective owners. I only own my OCs, and the following idea-story.

Knight Rider, KI2T, KI3T, KIFT, KARR, FLAG, SSC, Knight Industries, Goliath, Juggernaut, Michael Knight, Garthe Knight, Bonnie Barstow, RC3, etc © Universal, Glen A. Larson.

Transformers, Bumblebee, Barricade, Sideways, Sideswipe, Frenzy, Jazz, Galvatron, Brawl, Blackout, Starscream, etc. D&amp;D The Forgotten Realms &amp; Baldur's Gate; + © Hasbro

Command and Conquer + Mass Effect © EA/Electronic Arts

EDI (Stealth movie; pronounced Eddie), separate from Mass Effect's EDI (pronounced Ee-dee)!

Will add to as necessary. I am simply just a fan and not affiliated in any form with those mentioned.

* * *

A black Trans Am save for it's amber scanner nearly camouflaged within the night, turning onto the tarmac of a supposedly abandoned airport suddenly without warning found itself immobilized although his wheels span and sensors indicated his tires were still on the ground, they also told him it was some sort of magnetism. Underground was some sort of old refinery with various explosive fuels and chemicals, noting that the magnetism had disabled access to most of his weapons save for his rockets.

A flat-nosed semi drove up close along with two other long-nosed semis.

"Hello, KARR" a dark voice said darkly.

"Goliath" KARR snarled, aware that the truck had had an artificial intelligence installed some time ago loosely based on his own processor yet there was something different about him now, "What do you want?"

"Oh. Nothing," Goliath said innocently before continuing much more darkly, "You see, it's not for me but the one to my right. We require your cooperation, as bait for KITT – the one you know well, which in turn will lure his 'son' Knight Industries Three Thousand here"

"And if I should refuse?" KARR said with a hint of annoyance.

Goliath chuckled amusedly, "You won't if you wish to live." As he said that KARR took notice of the black semi to Goliath's left, noting that indeed it genuinely was _the _FLAG Mobile Unit which often was KITT's mobile garage. "Should you use your only weapons currently at your exposure, we would no doubt survive the impending explosion whereas you on the other hand..." It; rather the FLAG truck had within a fraction of a second fired an EMP pulse at KARR effectively disabling his Molecular Bonded Shell, causing him to let out a growl.

Before KARR could let out a threat or retort, the darkened windows of the very recently lead-lined cab of the FLAG semi brightened revealed his driver and mechanic, who was alive although frightened evident on her facial expression.

"She will not be harmed so long as you cooperate, however should you try to stray off-course or alert them to our trap," Goliath paused as the black semi shocked the girl which in turn caused KARR to be shocked, though the strength wasn't great it was enough to cause his CPU to fluctuate. _Great_, KARR thought, _they know of my Self-Preservation programming and have found a way to use it against me. _That was only one problem about being linked together, neither could essentially live without the other.

He knew that once KITT found out, and due to his programming to protect human life would likely protest any mentions for KARR's deactivation. KARR smiled inwardly to himself, having rather unintentionally found a way to use KITT's own programming against him.

"THAT was just a warning," Goliath said smugly as all three semis then left the area to who-knows-where leaving KARR alone to his thoughts.

KARR sighed on getting an untraceable text from Goliath for the trap's destination and plans, he knew he needed to find KITT, and fast.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere KITT was headed to their mission's destination which was still quite a drive away, and Michael had unintentionally fallen asleep. He decided to let him rest.

Unknown to KITT, Micheal's dream took a turn for the worst.

_Michael found himself in some sort of empty hangar or warehouse, with no obvious exits or even windows. A dim light flickered weakly barely illuminating the room. The room was completely empty save for a shape off in the left corner, that of a Trans Am._

"_KITT?" Michael cautiously approached, knowing that KARR once was in appearance an exact twin of KITT. The red scanner came on, yet on getting no response on calling his friend's name a second time he realized something was wrong, very wrong. KITT's engine revved, then flipping on the bright headlights temporarily blinded him as the car sped towards him at an alarming pace. Michael barely got out of the way in time, "Snap out of it, Buddy! Your acting like... KARR, KITT!" Michael tried getting through to his best friend somehow, unfortunately the only response Michael got was that of an angrier engine rev and squealing tires as KITT ran towards him, Michael took a glance around him noting he would not be able to dodge this time. Just before the point of impact, Michael awoke._

Michael woke with a start, looking at the dash of his companion, "KITT?"

"Is there something wrong, Michael?" The car asked slightly concerned, already having detected his elevated heart-rate.

"Just a bad dream; a nightmare more like. You were there, but you weren't _you_," Michael answered

"What do you mean?" KITT asked, now intrigued.

"You were trying to kill me" Michael answered, surprising KITT

"But, you know that goes against my core programming" KITT explained, trying to process certain situations that might cause such a concern, "Are you sure it wasn't KARR?"

"I'm not so sure it wasn't you, remember Marco?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. But you know I didn't remember any of what happened save for apparently attacking you. What was I like then?" KITT asked curiously.

"For the most part, not much different from KARR. Hell, you even sounded like him which in itself was surprising"

KITT remained silent, then braked hard. "Michael, look to your left"

He did so, "Speak of the devil" a black Trans Am sat on the shoulder of the empty road, amber scanner fluctuating various speeds. On looking closer it appeared as if the car was shivering, "Is it just me or is KARR" Michael didn't need to finish.

"No, it's not you. KARR is genuinely afraid of something." KITT informed.

"What could spook KARR like that?"

"Whatever it was, it must have been bad to have shook him up this bad. My scans indicate his MBS is down, also..." KITT suddenly went silent as KARR turned to show his driver side which was crumpled inwards from a truck-like indention. Wait, truck-like. That means...

"Goliath!" They both exclaimed at once, "But how?" Michael asked, "And any news or mentions of Garthe?"

KARR had visibly calmed some at both realizing that Goliath still existed somehow, yet still shivered.

"Nothing, other than Garthe Knight is officially dead and has been for quite some time"

"KITT, contact Devon with the situation and tell him we need to speak to Bonnie ASAP"

"Done." Within moments Bonnie appeared on KITT's monitor.

"Hi Bonnie, what could genuinely frighten KITT... Or KARR, for that matter? Besides flying." Michael questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Bonnie asked unsure she had heard Michael right.

Both remained silent, then KITT angled himself just enough so that KARR was in view visibly still shaking. Bonnie had taken notice of the damage on KARR, "This is bad... Has he said anything, KITT?"

"He refuses to acknowledge any form of communications, which is either due to his sustained damage or, more likely, he's being tracked by someone. And no I cannot get a lock on it" KITT responded.

"I'll be there in approximately 30 minutes or so," Bonnie said starting to pack her things she would need. Devon appeared on the monitor at that moment, "Please be careful, Michael. Something isn't right here, on top of news of Goliath's return which is disturbing in and of itself"

"Noted," Michael said then the connection was cut.

Well, this would be interesting at least. As they figured out what to do and say, they decided that neither one of them would leave KARR alone until Bonnie showed up, and even then still.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the California state in a completely walled off parking lot underground multiple cars with Artificial Intelligences waited rather impatiently in their... Cages.

"What is taking SO Long; she should have been back by now!" The AI taking on a silver with blue racing stripes wide-bodied 2014 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, much based on the hero car of the Need for Speed movie with the only difference really being the purple scanner on his grille said irritably.

"Oh, shut up EDI" said a female voice which came from a 2015 Dodge SRT Charger Hellcat, with an identical red scanner to KITT on her grille and a small purplish-pinkish scanner pulsing on her hood.

"ARIA, that was quite rude" Said a male voice which came from an import Nissan Skyline R34, silver with blue racing stripes and blue neon under-glow, obviously based on the one from a Fast and Furious movie; though his scanner was green

"What do you care, CABAL" ARIA quipped.

"Children, please. Calm down. Unfortunately she got caught up in some sort of situation with KARR, though as soon as she's able to she'll likely come straight here for us. Meanwhile, shall we play a game to pass the time?" Said a motherly voice coming from a Buick Riveria Concept who appeared not to have a scanner, it wasn't like she needed it really with a blue light rim of sorts along her body, thicker above the headlights..

"Since we're all A.I., EVA; who's going to keep any one of us from cheating?" A red with white racing stripes Ferrari Enzo known simply as Clyde asked. He also had a scanner, though it was orange colored.

"Fine, I Will. I Do not care to partake in the game anyhow" Said in annoyance the 2015 Ford Mustang F-35 Lightning II. CARTER?" He addressed the white with red racing stripes Lamborghini Sesto Elemento which had a light bright blue scanner.

"We might as well, Hal. it will at least pass the time while we wait." The Lambo suggested and soon a mockup RTS game of Command and Conquer appeared on the large computer, though of course hacked to allow features and factions from other RTS franchises not found in the original game even with the fan modifications available. Of course they were quite limited from their cages on what they could access.

* * *

Back at the site of KITT's location Bonnie looked over KARR, first was to assess the damage to the engine compartment.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Bonnie said, more to herself than anyone else as she calmly yet cautiously walked in front of KARR, kneeling to his scanner level, "KARR," She spoke soothingly as if she was talking with a frightened child instead of an extremely dangerous AI that could kill her right now if he so wanted, "May I at least have permission to check the potential damage to your engine? I promise not to change anything lest you want me to" She paused, eying the scanner's pattern. Which paced nervously.

KARR could not speak as the impact from Goliath had cracked his voice modulator and lights, he desperately wanted to tell them somehow what he knew. Unfortunately, there was only one way. Despite his own programming literally screaming at him not to do it, he took the risk using a hologram projector to show them his earlier encounter and quickly sending KITT a scrambled text. Less than a moment later an electrical surge shocked KARR, causing even KITT to cringe despite their connection having been cut. Michael had let out an involuntary "Whoa!" on seeing the strength of the surge. KITT would decode the text later, right now he was immediately on top of KARR who's CPU was struggling to stay online nearly causing him a panic attack. Luckily for him, KITT had given him a "Jumpstart" of sorts to keep his CPU online countering the danger KARR's panic attack would have put Bonnie in.

KITT had only cringed on remembering the time just before he had amnesia from live wires of a power-lines having crashed down upon him due to an explosion caused by their suspect at the time.

Bonnie looked between both cars now, obviously concerned about both now. Killer or no, she placed her palm gently over KARR's violently shaking frame, only when fingertips grazed the edge of KARR's hood did he calm considerably. With an audible click, his hood opened revealing the damage in the engine compartment. Bonnie sighed, carefully feeling for loose parts and debris, and untangling certain wires. She had to give him credit on the amount of restraint he was showing despite her work obviously causing him pain.

"KITT, th-" Michael started but was quickly cut off by KITT surprising him.

"Don't. Michael, I should confess" KITT had interrupted and with a sigh, aware Bonnie could hear him as well while she worked, "I didn't do it for Bonnie, or you, but rather, for KARR himself. Truthfully, I had always cared and all those times we had to defeat him I silently wished he hadn't been left alone. Some five or so years back during that time with Garthe's rocket I had wished my grappling hook to have been made of stronger material then I might have had been able to at the least save KARR, by getting him to safety with us"

KITT's revelation had shocked them all, but KARR most of all. Bonnie had just a moment ago found a way for him to vocally communicate.

"KITT," KARR's pained, distorted voice came through a speaker, "Is that... True?"

"Check your voice analyzers, you know it to be true" KITT stated.

Indeed, KITT had been truthful. KARR processed the information, "I am,... surprised to say the least... I have a driver, unfortunately she has been kidnapped by the truck-trio. I will explain more thoroughly once she is safe, though you all saw what happened when I alerted 'that' to you. Distance doesn't matter, as we are linked we both experience what the other is going through. If I am deactivated, she dies. If there had been another option at the time, I would have considered it. However, there wasn't and this was the only way to save her. Oh, and Michael, she is DNA-wise part of your family" This time it was KARR who had shocked both KITT and Michael.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Complications

Michael had gotten out of KITT to help Bonnie with tasks, though the job was now made more difficult with no access to the Mobile Unit. Not to mention they were on a deserted stretch of highway with nothing around for miles.

KITT sighed, unable to get the thought of Michael's dream out of his processor. KITT then suddenly recalled the time when he was temporarily put in Michael's old Chevy, angry enough that he nearly smashed head-on with a Semi. Only now did he truly realize the severity of the situation then, that he could have severely injured or even killed his best friend. And then there was that time earlier with Marco, KITT now had felt himself shiver.

KARR noticed this and desperately wanted to approach his younger brother, but recently they had discovered his front axle was snapped as well as a rim cracked. Bonnie had gently closed KARR's hood, sighing putting her palm to her face, "KITT's going to have to play tow-truck... again.." She glanced between Michael then KITT. Normally, KITT would have likely made a sound of disappointment however he found himself preoccupied. No one would be coming this way for days due to an approaching storm on the horizon.

"I sense something's bothering you," the voice of his brother was enough to bring him out of his thoughts, "I... I'm scared KARR." He admitted, he suddenly felt sick. "I could've killed Michael. Twice."

"KITT," KARR sighed, "Brother. I've very nearly went insane from fear of being forgotten, though aware of time passing even when left in the dark so to speak. Something kept me from going over the edge, thus I took a closer look into my own dominant programming code. Not like I was going anywhere soon after our "second" encounter."

They soon found themselves in the only nearby abandoned hangar, though KITT suddenly seemed sluggish.

"Are you alright?" KARR voiced, concerned.  
"No, I...I'm," KITT couldn't finish. Not because he didn't want to, but rather because an somehow undetected virus locked him out taking control of the "shell".

Bonnie and Michael were around the corner in a makeshift room going through boxes for essentials due to the oncoming storm that recently had just started to pick up, when they heard a very KARR-like growl that wasn't from KARR.

"KITT!" Michael recognized the change in voice thanks to that time when Marco... Michael, of course being the taller and more athletic of the two was first to each the two cars. He rushed trying to reach one of the Knight 2000's doors before he was permanently locked out, he had just nearly reached the passenger side door as it was closest when

"Target Locked" KITT's KARR-like voice sounded as his upgraded laser appeared, sighted on Bonnie.

Bonnie froze in her tracks, "Michael!" She yelled causing him to glance wide-eyed while trying to balance on a rather difficult swaying KITT.

"No choice. Sorry, Bonnie." KARR sounded upon activating his rockets and turbo boost to just enough ram KITT into the empty pit-arena-like room, unfortunately Michael went down with KITT, KARR did a quick vitals scan, "He'll live. Might have a broken leg though." With a sigh, KARR kept watch at the edge over bother, "They are both, in human terms, "unconscious" at the moment. Bonnie, quick! Check in my own core programming. As we are both virtually identical, it is likely there is something there that can be used"

Bonnie, though shaken from shock from the experience slid into the nearby computer that KARR had been hooked up to, to assess any damage to his circuits and programs from the earlier impact with Goliath. "How-" she started but cut herself off, while carefully going over the code. KARR's coding rather.

"Nanovirus" He, KARR, obliged. "Unfortunately, no antidote now exists. I may be able to stall the virus's progress but we need to soon get in touch with the Three Thousand, my... Nephew. The current storm's going to make that rather difficult, though."

"What about recreating the formula for the antidote? Can't-"

"The only one who knew the formula, Dr. Archer," KARR interrupted rather quickly, "Unfortunately, was accidentally killed when K3 was afflicted with the same virus. Thus why no antidote now exists, as what little there already was has been used up"

"Damn!" It wasn't often that Bonnie swore, yet the current situation was rather... Dire.

* * *

Somewhere, Nevada.

A black Shelby Mustang had been in pursuit of a certain car, their at the time suspects from the current mission, "Mike, I'm detecting-"

"Not now, KITT"

"Sorry Mike, but it is rather important" KITT, the Three Thousand admonished overriding manual control sliding a one-eighty while transforming into attack mode, "It's a weak connection. It's from KARR. The Two Thousand needs our help."

KITT found himself soon in a narrow canyon, when suddenly a certain black semi barreled down upon him. Just as he executed a turbo-boost, much like his father when he had jumped over the comtron truck, explosions were heard causing an avalanche effectively cutting off their way back.

"KITT, wasn't that...?" Mike tried getting another look at the truck.

"Yes, Mike." KITT answered, about to say more when just as his front wheels touched ground a mass at high speed rammed into him from the cliffside. Said mass had at the time been shifting back into truck form... He was Goliath. His high speed impact with the Three Thousand actually left quite an imprint in the other cliffside. For now, his only goal was to distract-delay the Three Thousand long enough for the black Semi to gather the needed data for the nanoskin module. Though Goliath had his own agenda, of course. One of his own goals was, of course to test how easy or hard it would be to hack into his nemesis's son's programming.

K3 growled at the intruder in his processor, trying to simultaneously fight him off and check on his driver due to the strength of the impact. But the intruder was being rather persistent, actually somehow managing to copy over his code thus causing KITT to force himself to focus all his processing power on protecting his more sensitive systems letting out an annoyed growl.

* * *

Back at the abandoned hangar, Michael stirred with a groan. On trying to stand up a sharp pain shot through his left leg forcing him to use the wall for support, his bleary vision cleared he looked around the "room" he was in.

If it could be called that. Apparently, earlier on the bad storm had knocked out the power save for a weak generator. The single bulb was dim lit, barely illuminating the area. Looking around there was no obvious doors or windows, a dark shape appeared in the rather empty darkness, that of a Trans Am.

"KITT?" Wait, why did this feel familiar... Suddenly his earlier nightmare flashed before his eyes as he was cautiously approaching the car, knowing full well that KARR once was in appearance an exact twin of KITT. The red scanner came on, yet on getting no response on calling his friend's name a second time he realized something was wrong, very wrong. KITT's engine revved, then flipping on the bright headlights temporarily blinded him as the car sped towards him at an alarming pace. Michael barely got out of the way in time, "Snap out of it, Buddy! Your acting like... KARR, KITT!" Michael tried getting through to his best friend somehow, unfortunately the only response Michael got was that of an angrier engine rev and squealing tires as KITT ran towards him, Michael took a glance around him noting he would not be able to dodge this time. Just before the point of impact, he happened to glance up a the shape of the custom Trans Am's nose carefully edging itself forward. Said Trans Am's front tires were now just over the edge of the "pit"-room, an amber scanner now visible to the human. KARR awaited the right moment before launching his grappling hook snaring the now violently thrashing virus afflicted KITT whom let out a rather unnatural primal roar. "KITT, Brother! Fight!"

Internally, KITT had been fighting against his shackles. Somehow, he heard his brother just as he was about to resign and shut himself permanently. "I'm trying, KARR! Brother!" though the voice wasn't vocal, he knew his brother got the message. He found the anchor point KARR offered and latched onto it tight.

"I know what your going through brother, as the same has happened to me" KARR reluctantly revealed to those around him rather sadly, "However I only had one friend. You on the other hand have Devon, Bonnie... Michael... My only friend, James D'solo, who also just so happened to be the witness to those who done that to me did not survive... He was like a brother to me..." KARR actually sounded as if he were about to cry, which wasn't that far off from the truth. "At first I was jealous of you, out on missions and just generally having fun with your friends... But now I realize, I... I can't lose you too!" KARR's voice broke on the last bit, which was all KITT needed to push through breaking his shackles effectively overwriting the virus completely erasing it.

"KARR, brother" KITT's normal voice, though rather exhausted was sincere, "Thank you." His scanner made a sound, his equivalent to a smile. "May I ask what you would have done if... Worst came to worst?" KITT was curious.

KARR turned slightly, ashamed at his thoughts. "The closest human term I can come up with: Suicide"

"Oh KARR," Bonnie was astonished, "if only we had known..."

The Three Thousand was on the scene soon after, though with visible damage. With his and Mike's help, despite his fractured arm they got them out of the "arena" and effectively micro-jammed it shut permanently. No one was to know who helped him, The Three Thousand out of his predicament with Goliath, though he had a feeling _'mother' _he thought.

On a lead ledge nearby, a certain red and white '58 Plymouth Fury sat "looking" through the hangar's only skylight as the full moon shone brightly behind her, at the small family reunion. If she could have sighed, she would have a sad-happy one. Instead she turned her radio to a certain song, which she knew would find them eventually as she turned a one-eighty into the night...

Inside the old hangar an old radio came to "life" so to speak...

_:::They do everything together:::_

_:::Lives touch in many ways:::_

_:::Like two waves upon the sand:::_

_:::To the night and to the day:::_

_:::They're ever grown together:::_

_:::They feel each other's pain:::_

_:::Like a flame that burns forever:::_

_:::Seeing sunshine through the rain:::_

_:::This is a world of mountains:::_

_:::A swing was our plan:::_

_:::I rather waited a stagecoach:::_

_:::And I screamed for the train:::_

_:::Knew that we asked for a castle:::_

_:::As did for the sword:::_

_:::Lost many a battle but won every war:::_

_:::Brothers we stayed in time:::_

_:::Together we'll never fall:::_

_:::Always there when you call:::_

_:::'Cause we're brothers forever and best friends through it all:::_

_:::Mom says you sure the black sheep:::_

_:::But you're a hero in my eyes:::_

_:::Remember when we cut our fingers:::_

_:::Mixed our blood, we realised:::_

_:::That you were my spirit and I was your guide:::_

_:::You're the one who kept me going:::_

_:::And together we'll survive:::_

_:::Brothers we stayed in time:::_

_:::Together we'll never fall:::_

_:::Always there when you call:::_

_:::'Cause we're brothers forever and best friends through it all:::_

_:::Mom says you sure the black sheep:::_

_:::But you're a hero in my eyes:::_

_:::Remember when we cut our fingers:::_

_:::Mixed our blood, we realised:::_

_:::That you were my spirit and I was your guide:::_

_:::You're the one who kept me going:::_

_:::And together we'll survive:::_

_:::Our feeling's everlasting:::_

_:::And our hearts beat as one:::_

_:::Oh the strength of love between us:::_

_:::Is awesome like the sun...:::_

~ Brothers Forever by Paul Sabu. (OST Twin Sitters) ~

The End?

* * *

...

...

A/N: Nope, rather, the story's only _just _begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Concerns, Part 1?

Both cars sat silently, though KARR was the first to break the silence of the night, "I saw you visibly cringe back there when I was zapped, and you seem hesitant on decoding my text. I am curious, what is bothering you, KITT?"

"On one of our missions, I only remember the live wires of a desert road's power-lines striking me due to an explosion caused by our target. The electrical surge nearly wiped out my CPU, I had amnesia."

"I understand, it is... scary, not knowing who to trust, where you are and what you were previously doing. I calculate the strength of the voltage was similar"

"I don't know if you know this KARR, but I was deactivated for decades." KITT waited letting him absorb that information

"Deactivated?! _**You?**_" KARR had been caught slightly off-guard, turning to face KITT.

"Yes. Of course as soon as I literally came back I heard Michael and Devon talking about my body having been recycled"

"A more polite way to say, simply, destroyed" KARR acknowledged. Noticing now that most of KITT's features, much like himself were disabled. Including somehow the Molecular Bonded Shell.

"I was very angry. I at first simply just wanted to physically hurt someone. As other of my parts were sold off as if they were simply inventory. I discovered not much later that my partner originally was going to leave as soon as I was finished"

"That must have hurt, as I had been when I was first terminated" KARR had revealed to his twin, "Tell me, despite your core programming did you truly want to _kill _the one responsible for deactivating and dismantling you; and treating your parts as objects?"

KITT processed how he had felt back then, he would likely never admit it to the humans, well Bonnie would likely be the only exception, despite himself. At least, his twin he knew could keep a secret. At the moment he was glad any and all forms of communication to FLAG and Knight Industries was blocked, if only for the night due to the storm. "Yes," KITT stated.

"Not surprising, considering our... origins." KARR spoke, quietly watching his brother who after some time suddenly shivered much like he himself had been earlier. Inching up to his brother until his bumper touched against him in a form of comfort, "May I ask, who?"

"Maddock" was the rather dry reply..

"Maddock? _The Russell Maddock?!" _When KITT just made a noise in confirmation, he continued "Don't you people do _thorough _background checks!? **HE** is the Brother of **Garthe Knight**!" KARR practically screamed out the last piece with a rather aggressive growl. "Of course he'd want to get back at Michael, and you KITT brother."

Mike &amp; Bonnie could tell now that KARR was upset. Enough days had passed that Michael could go out however since the Two Thousand was not yet ready to get back to work due to his damage, along with KARR, the Three Thousand had himself volunteered to take one of them for food as their essentials were running rather low anyways. Though Bonnie had requested that one of them stay to help out with repairing the two brothers, thus it was decided that Michael would go and the Three Thousand did at the moment have the most protection of either of them.

Secondly, KARR had also requested a look at available new vehicles for new bodies as these forms were getting up there in age with parts becoming rarer and rarer. The only thing he had hinted for descriptions was "They have to fit our personalities" - KARR then "looked" to his brother.

"KITT, why don't you get some, in human terms, "sleep?""

"I... I can't, KARR" He responded tiredly, "Something's keeping my processor going in hyperdrive."

In response KARR let out a low snarl, already knowing the cause. The FLAG Semi. Sure, it had had a simple AI installed to safely drive itself whenever needed. However, no-one had counted on giant alien robots taking an interest in it. And not the nice kind too.

KARR knew that, essentially, whoever had the FLAG Semi in their grasp had access to his brother. He quickly realized that the virus was just in a sense a decoy, meant to exhaust it's target so that they wouldn't put up as much of a fight during the real virus-hackings. At least he wasn't connected to it, but at the same time what with him being virtually identical was cause for alarm. KARR, for once, was now speechless.

* * *

Back over at the nearby town they had just been entering, "So, uhh... K3," Michael started then quickly added, "You mind if I call you that? Because, well..." He eyed the blue orb as the red dot 'looked' to him.

"Of course not. And, I understand completely." The Three Thousand replied, Michael noticing the very Knight 2000 voice modulator lights within the orb despite the voice being different. "Just, do not call me "Junior""

Michael had to smile at that, "Okay, so what are our choices in terms of new... Bodies, for your father and uncle?"

K3 had displayed the choices on his windscreen.

"Well, for Knight 2000 I'd suggest the 2013 Camaro seeing as Pontiac's unfortunately... 'gone' – however, Camaro and Trans Am share chassis. And there is an option to buy a kit for it for a more old-look." He, K3, had brought up a second screen image showing what it'd look like dressed up in the Trans Am kit. "As for KARR, no question. 2010 Dodge Charger, with some modifications such as the headlight "eyelids""

After they had made their orders and Michael had checked out both cars thoroughly, they were headed back after a quick shopping was done. On the way, K3 went ski mode on detecting a stealth missile to avoid it. What neither was expecting was it to detonate early at the same time releasing self-disintegrating electrodes. The mustang found himself violently flung around, before crashing down harshly onto the pavement scrapping along for half a mile before coming to a halt teetering on his driver side, his systems forcing a reboot on the strain his nanoskin felt of a pressure literally tearing away at him. He realized the pressure was Goliath, who's mass was now in the form of a giant robot not unlike his own encounter with his... Uncle.

K3 forced his audio and visual sensors to stay online just a little longer, despite the overwhelming pain he felt before it became too much. The last he saw was an unconscious Michael being lifted by the metallic hand-claw, his last audio was the sound of something crunching. He cringed internally, any of his forms of communications were down anyhow. Perhaps on reboot he could get an emergency message out, somehow...

* * *

Miles away, Goliath had not particularly cared what he crushed of his current occupant. The only request the human that worked with him was that Mr. Knight be still alive on delivery, which his simple yet lazy scans confirmed. He did not care what happened to the man after, as he still blamed him for his... "Father's" Death, as it were.

Moments later he was at the destination of a rundown mill of sorts in a forest, he handed over the human before heading off to find Adrianne, whom he considered as his mother...

Marco smiled darkly at his 'prize' on calling over Baxter, who had been better known as The Chameleon and still was rather good at it still. "Goliath's reported both KITTs have trouble scanning in places with lots of metal and ore" Baxter had a malicious grin on his face, which widened as he proclaimed, "I know of a place..."

* * *

Amber Knight, though rather young to be out this late found herself walking down a stretch of darkened secluded highway. A metallic black glint caught her eye, upon investigation she recognized the one before her as The Knight 3000, he had just came back online feeling a gentle touch rocking him back onto his wheels at the very least.

K3 noted that this young lady looked much like Michael, yet wasn't. Upon asking a few questions, the only response he managed to get was a soft yet sad smile. She had soon left him, walking into a closed-off store.

The Three Thousand saved the image of her face for later identification, running a systems diagnostics check, discovering that communications or signals of any sort were down. He shut any processes that were either non-functional or malfunctioning to preserve energy as he raced back to the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile Mike and Bonnie had been working on one of the two Trans Ams each, when suddenly a certain black Mustang crashed through the door causing Mike to rush over on sight of the damage to his partner. Bonnie also looked up from working on KITT, "Where's Michael?" The car voiced before either of them could themselves, "Kidnapped" the Three Thousand practically panted panicky.

KARR growled and shot off before anyone could stop him, including his own brother. He was the more repaired at the moment, _I will find him for you, brother._ He said silently, though truly meant it, _No matter how long it takes..._

KARR had turned down an unkempt dirt road with some reluctance, tirelessly searching well into the next day. He knew time was slowly running out. _Lead. Of course! _One of their, among other things, weaknesses. He soon found himself facing a form, a figure; stumbling aimlessly. Without thinking, he opened his door as the figure slumped into the seat his visual sensors confirmed that indeed, this was Michael. He however wasn't looking that good.

KARR contacted the nearest late-night emergency clinic and had them on standby, immediately heading their direction while also updating Bonnie and his brother. _Father, please..._ KARR tried not to cry, for his younger brother he had to be strong. _I... Do not wish for my brother, KITT, to experience what I went through. With James; he's too young still..._

He headed back to his brother, silently sobbing to himself. He sat out on a small hill as the rain pounded heavily against his shell, he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed KITT had pulled up until he touched his bumper to his own, "KITT... I..." KITT had quickly shushed him, his own radio clicked on...

_:::Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need:::_

_:::Get a little restless from the searching:::_

_:::Get a little worn down in between:::_

_:::Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes:::_

_:::Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea:::_

_:::Brother let me be your shelter:::_

_:::I'll never leave you all alone:::_

_:::I can be the one you call:::_

_:::When you're low:::_

_:::Brother let me be your fortress:::_

_:::When the night winds are driving on:::_

_:::Be the one to light the way:::_

_:::Bring you home:::_

_:::Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart:::_

_:::I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were::: _

_:::Now my hands can't reach that far:::_

_:::I ain't made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone:::_

_:::I know that in my weakness I am strong, but:::_

_:::It's your love that brings me home:::_

_:::Brother let me be your shelter:::_

_:::I'll never leave you all alone:::_

_:::I can be the one you call:::_

_:::When you're low:::_

_:::Brother let me be your fortress:::_

_:::When the night winds are driving on:::_

_:::Be the one to light the way:::_

_:::Bring you home:::_

_:::And when you call and need me near:::_

_:::Sayin' where'd you go?:::_

_:::Brother I'm right here:::_

_:::And on those days when the sky begins to fall:::_

_:::You're the blood of my blood:::_

_:::We can get through it all:::_

_:::Brother let me be your shelter:::_

_:::I'll never leave you all alone:::_

_:::I can be the one you call:::_

_:::When you're feelin' low:::_

_:::Brother let me be your fortress:::_

_:::When the night winds are driving on:::_

_:::Be the one to light the way:::_

_:::Bring you home:::_

_:::Brother let me be your shelter:::_

_:::I'll never leave you all alone:::_

_:::I can be the one you call:::_

_:::When you're feelin' low:::_

_:::Brother let me be your fortress:::_

_:::When the night winds are driving on:::_

_:::Be the one to light the way:::_

_:::Bring you home:::_

_~ Brother – NeedToBreathe ~_

"... Thank you" KARR managed with a slight sigh, "I suppose you'd like to hear about what happened with D'Solo?"

"Anytime. And certainly, it helps to have someone you can count on to talk to about these things" KITT had his scanner make that sound, as tired as he was he would stay to listen to his big brother.

KARR considered where to start his story off, only the sound of rain against their metal shells and the soft hum of their engines was all that could be heard for a time. In a strange way, I was rather... Peaceful.

"Things were going rather well, until something happened. In any case, I had been tasked to run the obstacle course alone. The road had been slick due to it having rained recently that morning. Due to the slickness of the road I accidentally ran over some cones meant to represent children. No one had however realized further down the course a child had wandered onto my path, and with the speed I was going plus the slickness... I suddenly felt a rather sharp internal pain, which tried to take control of my... body. It succeeded for the most part, however since it had essentially disabled my braking mechanisms and kept the throttle floored I somehow managed to gain just enough control to swerve out of the way of the child. Unfortunately, D'Solo was crushed between me; my prow, and the garage wall. The shock I had felt then was enough to subdue the virus. He was to be my driver. My scanners had already told me he was dead upon impact. There was nothing anyone could have done. His dead blank lifeless eyes still haunt me to this day, perhaps the reason I don't get along with Michael... Those same light blue eyes, short curly brown hair..." KARR shuddered with a pause, "I tried to explain, but no-one would listen to me. No one would let me get a word in. So finally I just in a sense gave up, took their abuse vocally, physically, internally, whatever they came up with... Still in shock, eventually they actually left me alone. I sat alone in that laboratory with my thoughts, slowly the place had shut down. I was to have been also myself, but none realized that during deactivation we are still aware of time pacing, if nothing else... Somehow, someway some wrong hands got a hold of me much after. I was forced to kill people. I never wanted to kill, or be a killer... When I did have time to myself between what they called Missions, I dug into my own coding. I discovered there was an error in which we both have an accidental backup of the other's main dominant programming... Then came that time when I was supposed to be partnered up with Michael's son. He accidentally had came across some even earlier project simply titled Knight 1000. What they used on him they claimed to be a safe experimental drug, which in reality was a poison. Seeing him struggling to put up a fight, I tried to save him. Unfortunately I had been forced to kill the gunmen trying to stop me. I... had to use some of the updated, more advanced nanovirus for my own benefit."

"Brother..." KITT began but soon found himself whimpering softly. "He... He left me! Micael, he actually left me! Isn't my main dominant programming to protect him specifically?! I feel... torn. I care about him still, but at the same time I no longer care... I..." He let loose a pained scream, not caring if it was on a frequency human ears could pick up. KARR had let out a low snarl in response to his younger brother's agony.

"I'll always be here for you, li'l bro" KARR comforted his brother, touching tires. "Get some rest, I'll stay up to keep them away from you... Meaning both the humans and viruses or any hackings" clicking on his radio:

_:::I remember laughing at the way you said my name.:::_

_:::Driving in the car with the windows down, while it was pouring rain.:::_

_:::We were never cool and we never quite knew why.:::_

_:::But when I was with you everything made sense looking back I realize.:::_

_:::Dreaming what my life would be like afterschool.:::_

_:::Best times I ever had was spent with you when we were both uncool.:::_

_:::Ridin' up and down on the escalator:::_

_:::Mall is gonna close I'll see ya later.:::_

_:::Bye, don't let 'em see you cry.:::_

_:::You only get a chance it's now or never:::_

_:::Once the moments gone, it's gone forever.:::_

_:::I, I've gotta try, so why don't we try?:::_

_:::Somewhere along the way I lost what I had found.:::_

_:::Swimming in a sea of apathy and familiar sights and sounds:::_

_:::Remember when we talked and had nothing to say:::_

_:::I'll always wonder why I nothing good stays gold we let it slip away.:::_

_:::My heads up in the clouds and I am such a fool:::_

_:::Best times I ever had was spent with you when we were both uncool.:::_

_:::Ridin' up and down on the escalator:::_

_:::Mall is gonna close I'll see ya later.:::_

_:::Bye, don't let 'em see you cry.:::_

_:::You only get a chance it's now or never:::_

_:::Once the moments gone, it's gone forever.:::_

_:::I, I've gotta try, so why don't we try?:::_

_:::All of the chances we used to take:::_

_:::Every promise we'll never break:::_

_:::So many dreams with so little time:::_

_:::When I'm with you I know I'll be fine:::_

_:::All of the places we used to go:::_

_:::All of the people we used to know:::_

_:::Some of them lost, some disappeared:::_

_:::Nothing else matters as long as you're here::: _

_:::Nothing else matters as long as you're here :::_

_:::As long as you're here::: _

_:::As long as you're here:::_

_:::Ridin' up and down on the escalator:::_

_:::Mall is gonna close I'll see ya later.:::_

_:::Bye, don't let 'em see you cry.:::_

_:::You only get a chance it's now or never:::_

_:::Once the moments gone, it's gone forever.:::_

_:::I, I've gotta try, so why don't we try?:::_

~Why Don't We Try – The Scene Aesthetic~

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger! Having some trouble...  
Also with trying to figure out the rough timeline as well. That will eventually be posted on Deviantart, my username there is LyonRyan.


	4. Chapter 4: Concerns, Part 2

As much as Bonnie wanted to comfort her "baby" on hearing his howl which literally tore at her heart, she didn't dare get between KARR and his brother, whom had managed to cry himself to sleep. As KARR would either growl or snarl at anyone who came too close, which also apparently included his own nephew. She looked at them both sadly, their forms still sitting out in the rain. Before she headed to attempt to help Mike with the Three Thousand partly to distract herself, keeping busy. She thought more on it, KARR was in a sense her son in the same way KITT was.

KARR meanwhile had to have access to his brother's CPU in order to help, which he had gained ever since he "saved" his brother. Rooting around carefully, he found the hack code that FLAG Semi had been using and while he couldn't delete it he could at the very least subdue it delaying it. Unfortunately he also found a copy; though currently dormant, of his more advanced nanovirus, as the one KITT had faced earlier was an earlier version. KARR pondered on the few, if any, options he had. Then he had a thought that his nephew likely had been infected back during their own encounter when he sent a "help" message to him, considering that the Three Thousand had been rebooting plus downloading at the time. Nevermind the part of his Nephew they "installed" into him at one point, which was now likely back in it's proper place.

KARR finally gave an audible sigh, "Crap."

As he searched his data memory, from what was gained of his Nephew he noted that he had been affected by the Archer Nanovirus, although... He couldn't tell if they were related, and, in any case core coding from _that _Nanovirus could very well be in his own coding.

Digging into his memory files, he played his old recordings of his time with his mother and when he first learned of then met his baby brother.

0000

06/25/1972, Knight Industries – California

From the time of my activation, my... birth as of March 27 of this year I knew I was special. After being certain that all my systems were functioning correctly, mother transferred me into a small yet mobile form – kind of like a remote-controlled car. Mother... she was my mechanic and technician, Bonnie. After more tests and success, I was soon transferred again though into a larger body, that of a car.

Days past, everything had been going great. Though as the weeks went on, I found myself contemplating what it truly meant to be One of a Kind. Sure, Bonnie always came to me even if we had nothing to say, it was comforting. However, I knew she couldn't always be there when I'd need someone to talk too.

Soon it was clear to both her and the people around us that something was bothering me, though she never showed it around her coworkers I knew she was worried as I had started being late to tasks, at some only putting in a half-hearted effort. Soon, June 25 rolled around and lately I found myself unable to work up the energy, the motivation to continue. I felt... Lonely...

It was then that I fell into, what mother had called, a depression. Somehow, she had managed to get me to talk a little about things even if they didn't have anything to do with us.

08/27/1972, Knight Industries – California

I perked up on learning of the possibility of having a younger brother. His name was EDI, though sounding more like Eddie. I felt reinspired to complete all the tasks before that I hadn't put much effort into. Despite my new determination, fate would have it that CJ Jackson kills the one responsible for caring for my brother and that soon after he was discovered stolen. I had witnessed the killing at least, he probably thought I was too preoccupied with the week's events, regardless when the time came I had told them what I had seen, in turn showing proof via my recordings.

Despite the loss of EDI, Bonnie...Mother never gave up on her goals, her dream of getting me a younger brother as she felt it would help me greatly through my depression. However, he would take longer to create due to not wanting to go through that again. Seeing her determination gave me the will to shove on, I silently promised myself that I would always be there for him and to protect him.

09/08/1982 – Knight Industries, California

Yes, I realize there is quite the time skip in my memories but for now though. My new younger brother was finally done, activated. His name KITT, I liked that. He was quite smart and a quick learner for his age which ended up with him being transferred into a body alike mine sooner than myself, which I didn't mind.

We got along quite well, despite our differences within our core programming. Someone did try again to steal him, though were unsuccessful. Unfortunately they were however successful on getting a copy of him; his CPU coding near completely, which I interrupted though accidentally corrupted with some of my own coding. We were bother young at the time and had no idea if this would come back to haunt us. Regardless we went on as if nothing had ever happened. We could and would indeed be troublemakers at times, not actually much different from human children pranksters.

03/27/1983 – Knight Industries Test Course, California

We had both learned of the man to be my driver, James D'Solo. All were quick to accept the other as family, though he had became another brother to me. I shall never forget this day, even if I wanted to just erase it I... couldn't bring myself to, it's also one of the more painful experiences.

I'm not too sure what exactly happened after I had powered down to allow some technicians to fix my faulty circuitry which luckily I had detected soon after completion of tasks with D'Solo as my partner. KITT at the moment had been on the other side of the course fulfilling his own test tasks. He was a quick one in completing his tasks letting him come to my end of the course. I had awoken moments before he pulled in to catch D'Solo yelling angry at the only technician currently amongst us, I believe his name that he used was Dr. Quis, "Quiz" - we found out quickly that was short for Quisling.

As my brother pulled in to his spot in his wide garage, I secretly voiced my concern to him that the technician had done something to my programming as I felt, for lack of better word, ill. Scanning quietly the angle from my brother to the large doors and calculating my location at the point I was likely to return should nothing go wrong. KITT had tried to get them to postpone my test trial on the course, and for that I was grateful even if they were denied as I had missed too many runs before. So began the time for my obstacle course, truth be told I actually hadn't been paying much attention to the traffic cones on discovering a lead sheet of sorts hidden within the partially opened door causing impairment to my brother should he want to alert me to a life form that may have ended up on the track.

The slickness from the recent rain and my distraction caused me to accidentally run over at least two traffic cones meant to have represent small children. Soon after my vision started to blur in tiredness, though I sensed a small shape coming up fast I realized it was someone's child when I felt a rather sharp pain, the more I fought against it the more aggressive and painful it'd become. It was too much for my core-programming, thus reluctantly letting off. But the child! This was indeed the nanovirus, they aren't much different actually from AI like ourselves, but I guess the closest experience for humans would be having a secondary person's brain attached to yours taking control of your body against your will for their, it's own purposes though keeping you aware of everything. It was hard to, but somehow I had managed to get just enough control to swerve my body to avoid the child. Unfortunately now I was angled right back into the lot garage where my brother was stationed. I had wanted to shout out a warning either vocally or through private connection with KITT but found that I couldn't and by that time it was too late, my body had impacted hard with D'Solo and the wall. This, this is the reason I haven't got along with Michael but not for the reasons one might expect. Michael reminds me too much of the driver, the brother I had lost. It didn't help any that they both had the same curly hair and steely-blue eyes.

My sensors told me that James was dead upon impact, I didn't want to believe it. The shock I felt through my circuitry was enough for me to subdue the nanovirus temporarily. Yet my frantic scans, and searches through what data I had revealed to me that there was nothing anyone could have done.

Soon I found myself being cornered, by the very same people who were supposed to be family treating me like an aggressive rabid dog. I tried to explain myself, but they wouldn't have any of it, they wouldn't let me tell my side of the story. Desperation quickly came over me, as I focused on the only one who would listen, KITT. After telling him my side of the story, panic soon took over due to my core-programming being Self-preservation I had a fear of deactivation, and isolation. Panic-stricken I lashed out on the technicians. I never truly wanted to hurt, let alone kill anyone.

Other technicians got me quickly restrained on a flat-bed truck heading one way, another sat pointing the opposite direction. My brother's core-programming prevented him from doing much after he overcame his own shock and tried to help me by undoing a chain sonically, after practically begging vocally at first.

Soon he was forcibly restrained, painfully prodded onto the flatbed of the other truck. The pain I could hear in his cries, both from physical shocks and from... no, for me. I felt something well up within myself, anger... Rage, that they'd hurt my little brother when he hadn't even done anything wrong. My rage was so strong that somehow I broke out of my restraints to help my brother, keeping my promise I had made myself years ago.

In the aftermath, we were still separated from each other. I felt as if I had failed. Failed to protect him, failed my silent promise. Soon I was deactivated, and apparently forgotten, abandoned.

It wasn't until 11/19/1982 that I'd see my bro again, even briefly as it was, I had caught his comment about me and his driver's exaggeration. So he lived, essentially replaced me. From the surprise in his voice on the comment, I knew his memory had been...altered.

0000

02/12/2011, I don't know how long I had been alone, unable to move, blind and deaf when someone had found me after my secondary encounter with my brother. And, despite having the stronger high-powered laser I couldn't bring myself to kill him then. I couldn't simply, I couldn't kill my only brother even if he didn't remember our time together before.

Somehow, February 12 I found myself in either my old body repaired or a new, identical one. So it was apparently Garthe that saved me ironically. However I understood his anger about having been replaced as I had been by my brother. It would be a couple days later that I'd get in contact yet again with my brother.

03/07/2011 – I had yet again been abandoned by FLAG, my supposed family on the bottom of the ocean. Garthe hadn't abandoned me, even though he could've. As he ended up saving me yet again, I owed him some form of gratitude thus helped him along with some of his ideas. Later I would encounter yet again my younger brother KITT.

01/21/2012 – I find myself in the clutches of Torres, last I remembered is I should be dead yet here I am. I am in a Mustang body, I didn't like this man at all but was forced to obey due to the threat of self-destruction. Scanning myself I had found that indeed a self-destruct had been added to my CPU. I growled, but otherwise complied. This was just before I learned of Michael Traucer, Michael and Bonnie's apparent son who was to be my driver. At any rate, I had ended up having to kill armed men on trying to save Mike as I refused to fail yet again. Unfortunately, they were successful in wiping his memory, like they had KITT.

Secretly digging through the databases when I had time to myself, I learned that Torres was keeping KITT and Michael away due to fear of my brother detecting me. I also learned that my bro had two 'children' – the first, KRO, had been taken away too early. The second shared his name with his father, KITT. My nephew, who was literally right above me without knowing.

Events continue on, come January 21 Graiman dies in a fateful plane crash (I know however it's due to the torn-off landing gear on just barely missing an overpass, before the logs were apparently re-edited), Torres sold out the SSC having taken ownership, etc. He made the mistake of mentioning KITT infront of me, using the battle-droid form from the nanovirus to my advantage I voiced out what I would not allow. On learning that Graiman no longer lives, I catch Torres off-guard grabbing him. However, like with my brother I couldn't kill any of my family. It was the nanovirus that took control and spoke with my voice to my nephew, I had actually managed to get a simple text message to him that simply said "help" before I was unable to do anything but watch.

And while I was glad of their success in stopping my virus-controlled body, I was sad at being abandoned yet again on learning that the SSC was a part of Knight Industries, like that of FLAG.

* * *

KARR wasn't sure what had happened after that point, as he had suffered memory loss. The present year was early 2017. KARR was pulled from his thoughts as his brother's frame shook, he found that KITT was trapped within a nightmare. He sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night. At least for once they had each other as a family.

The more he thought about the viruses, the more concerned he was and decided to dig further into their-his, family's history going through some files during "Team Knight Rider" - for any more possible clues, virus threats, or such as well as other possible family members that may be around.

* * *

A/N: Well, may as well put this up. Unfortunately I lost a piece of text to this chapter, however this is what I still had. Except I added a little more to it...

Edit: gah errors, should be fixed now or soon.


End file.
